


30 Days of Writing Challenge: Sunset

by delicateclarity



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Incest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicateclarity/pseuds/delicateclarity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cooper tries to take Blaine on a getaway. It doesn't really go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	30 Days of Writing Challenge: Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This takes place a few months after the Sadie Hawkins dance, so I’m just going to say Blaine’s about 15.

The car stutters to a stop about 20 minutes after they pass the closest town. They are surrounded for miles by fields and farms. “Shit. I knew we should have taken dad’s car instead of thing old thing” Cooper leans against the headrest for a moment.

Blaine remains silent, like he has for the majority of the trip. Cooper bites his lip as he glances at him. “I’ll call AAA. Sorry about this, squirt.” Blaine gives a half-hearted, “Don’t call me that” before Cooper opens the door and starts talking to a representative.

The rep tells him that it would take two hours to get to them. “Two hours? What am I supposed to do until then?!” but all he gets in response is an “I’m sorry for the inconvenience, sir.”

He hangs up and turns to face the car. Blaine is sitting on the trunk, facing the horizon. It looks like it might get dark soon.

Cooper sits next to Blaine. “I really am sorry, Blainey. I just…” he sighs. “I had this idea of giving you a perfect getaway, after-” he pauses again. “I’m trying to make everything okay for you but I don’t know if I can because I can’t even get us where we’re supposed to go. This probably sucks, I’m sorry for dragging you out here, Blaine.”

Blaine shakes his head. “It  _is_  perfect, Coop.” He shyly raises his eyes to where Cooper looks dumbstruck. “How-” he begins, but Blaine cuts him off. “It’s perfect because you’re here with me, Cooper.” Blaine looks down, studying his hands.

Minutes pass, then, until the silence is broken by Cooper murmuring, “the sun is setting”. Blaine starts a little and then laughs lightly, shaking his head.

“What?” Cooper asks him. Blaine blushes a little. “It’s nothing.” He deters. “Can’t be nothing, squirt! C’mon, you can tell me” Cooper insists.

Blaine hesitates, and then says, “I was just thinking that I always had this-this fantasy, I guess, of being kissed during sunset. It’s silly. That stuff only happens in movies, right?” he’s blushing even harder now and Cooper is swallowing hard.

“It’s not silly, B. We’re all just romantics at heart” and that’s really not an answer.

“I used to think it could really happen. All of it. Before-god, I was so naïve, Blaine laughs bitterly.

“You’re just a kid, Blaine. You’re  _supposed_  to be naïve. And you can still have everything. That hasn’t changed.” Cooper tries to comfort him, because he needs Blaine to be okay, to be happy.

Blaine is quiet for a minute, then quietly lets out a “Who’s going to want me?” and it’s hopeless and Cooper’s heart drops and he can hear the hurt and fear in Blaine’s voice. And he needs to make this okay how does he make it okay and from his mouth unbidden comes, “You want to be kissed at sunset?” and what the  _fuck?_

Cooper bites his lip as Blaine suddenly looks at him, pulling his suspiciously wet eyes from where they were staring out at the kaleidoscope of colors painting the sky.

Blaine unconsciously licks his lips and Cooper’s gaze is dragged down to where they’re pink and wet and he’s pretty sure Blaine’s never kissed anyone and he shouldn’t be thinking like this.

Blaine looks confused, and Cooper sees his mouth form his name more than he hears it before he’s leaning forward and pressing his lips to Blaine’s.

He kisses Blaine, just for a moment, before Blaine makes a sound of confusion and Cooper tries to launch himself away, but Blaine has a grip on his arm and they’re both still on the trunk of the car but suddenly everything’s different and “Oh fuck Blaine I’m so sorry I don’t know what I was-”

But then there are lips on his again and they’re warm and dry and eager. He kisses back, and it’s sweet and a little unsure, but there’s need coming through and as it’s getting desperate, Blaine breaks away and gently touches his forehead to Cooper’s and they just breathe.

Blaine pulls back a little and looks up at Cooper. He’s waiting for Cooper to say something, to finally end the tension that’s been building for so long.

Cooper clears his throat, glancing upward to where the sky glitters with stars. “I hope that fulfilled your fantasy.” He hides his nerves behind a cheeky grin.

“I dunno, Coop. Doesn’t look like sunset to me” Blaine answers him, and a sly smile is creeping across his face.

“Well, in that case, I think we’d better try again next sunset, then, don’t you?”

Blaine opens his mouth, hesitating one last time before asking, “Is now a good time to mention that I always wanted to kiss someone underneath the stars?”


End file.
